One More Game
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Kousuke proposes he and Ayumu play one final game to settle things for good. KousukeAyumu, R&R!


I know it seems this idea has been done many times, which I'm sure it has, but it was a request, so deal with it. Well, I'm not sure anyone has done this _exact_ idea, but it's close enough. Anyway, it was the best I could think of on short notice. As it says on the summary outside, this oneshot is dedicated to freya kurenai, who requested a KousukeAyumu smut fic at 2:30 in the morning (there's something wrong with that girl). Jk, freya, I love you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Kanone. That's about it. And part of Eyes (the bottom part). Oh, Eriol, too, sort of. No one in this fic, though, and certainly not spiral. That mean no sueing!

Warning: Bad plot, limited knowledge of five-card draw...oh, actual warnings? Maybe some slight non-con on Little Narumi's part, but he'll get over it.

Rating: If you cna fit non-con into any rating below M, I'd like to know how.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Ayumu asked, annoyed at whoever was ruining his lovely nap time.

"Little Narumi." came the irritatingly familiar voice on the other end of the phone, "I've got a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" Ayumu echoed, sitting up from his bed of concrete that was the school's roof, "What are you talking about, Asazuki?"

"One final game." Kousuke said, smirking on his end, "Just you and me."

"A game? What for? Haven't I proven myself to you yet?" He was tired of the Blade Children's games, tired of always trying to prove himself to them.

The redhead chuckled to himself, "This isn't a matter of life and death, Little Narumi, I simply want to play a game."

"No." Ayumu stated, "I'm done being tested by you people. I don't care what the stakes are."

"If you win, I'll give you what you want the most." Kousuke offered.

The brunette's ears perked up at hearing this, "You mean you'll leave me alone?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Something along those lines." came the reply.

"What exactly do you have planned?"

"Meet me where we first started in half an hour." The line went dead after the simple instructions were given and Ayumu blinked a couple times at his phone.

_"Where we first started?"_ Ayumu thought, confused for a moment, _"Wait, does he mean..."_ The brown-haired teen stood up, determined. He was going to settle things once and for all with Kousuke.

Kousuke laughed to himself once again as he shut his phone, "Just you wait, Little Narumi, you'll be mine." He walked over to the 'game' he had set up and looked it over, grinning; this was going to be fun.

20 minutes later, Ayumu was standing in front the of the abandonded school where he and Kousuke had played their first real game. He shook off the flashabcks of nearly being locked in that room full of bees, _"I could have died that day."_ he thought. If Kousuke wasn't planning on killing him, what _was_ he planning? He still had 10 minutes before Kousuke was expecting him, and he wanted to get some idea of what he was walking into. He wracked his brain, going over Kousuke's words, _"What I want the most..."_ His mind breifly went to Kiyotaka, but that was soon forgotten; how many times had Kousuke said he didn't know where the older Narumi was? It was possible the Blade Child was lying (he did lie a _lot_), but that didn't seem like the kind of thing Kousuke would do. It seemed simply too _nice_ for Kousuke to give him what he actually wanted the most.

Sighing, he glanced once more at his watch. Only 5 minutes left until he had to meet up with the redhead. Deciding that he had no idea what Kousuke had up his sleeve, he headed towards the almost-emtpy building. Once inside, he looked around, figuring Kousuke was in the same room, upstairs, that he had tried to kill Ayumu in before. Ayumu wondered, suddenly, why Kousuke had chosen this place for their game. He remembered the last time it had been so he could easily kill him, but if he wasn't intending on killing him, why would he need such a remote location?

Kousuke sighed impatiently as he waited for the brunette to arrive. He knew this school was only 20 minutes away from their own, which he had called Ayumu out of, so what was taking him? He shrugged and sat down at the table, he _had_ told Ayumu he had a half an hour. He then smirked, _"Maybe I'll tell him Kiyotaka made it here in 15 minutes."_ he thought. That would piss him off enough, and though Kousuke had no real intention of pissing Ayumu off, it would be fun to see him get all huffy. Then again, that would also be a complete and utter lie, not that Kousuke was against that, but he and Kiyotaka had never played a game like this one before. The redhead shuttered at the thought, but shook it off as the younger Narumi stepped through the door.

"Right on time." Kousuke commented, standing, "Glad you could make it, Little Narumi."

Ayumu had, by now, learned to ignore the nickname the Blade Children had given him, and glared at Kousuke, "What exactly do you have up your sleeve?" he demanded, _"And why is it so hot in here?"_ The rest of the building was a bit chilly, but Kousuke had managed to make this room warm for some reason. He instinctively went to take his thin, blue jacket off.

"I wouldn't suggest that." the other teen said.

Ayumu paused for a moment to glare at him and then continued to shed himself of his jacket, "Why have you brought me here?"

The Blade Child grinned and patted the table he was standing to, "I told you, just a little game."

Brown eyes surveyed the table, but saw nothing more than, well, a table. It looked like it was a card table, but Ayumu shrugged that off; it was probably the only one Kousuke's cheap ass could buy, "What _kind_ of game?" he asked, trying to get some information about the unusually secretive boy. Normally, Kousuke would have spilled everything by now, or at least told Ayumu what was going on.

"Poker." Kousuke finally said, pulling out his cards and retaking his seat.

_"Poker?"_ Ayumu thought, a little bewildered and not budging an inch, "What is the point of all this?" he wondered.

"Why do you have to be so suspicous of me?" Kousuke asked, "Couldn't it be possible I just wanted to play a game of poker with someone and you were my only option?"

Ayumu shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest, "No way. You always have Rio to play with, and besides, why call me all the way out here, in a building where you tried to kill me last time, only to play a simple game of poker. You have something up your sleeve, Asazuki, and I want to know what it is. What are you getting out of this?"

"Play, and find out." came the suggestion.

"I'm not going to play a game where I don't even know what will happen if I lose." Ayumu told him.

"If you lose, you walk out of here, nothing more."

"I don't believe you. Why would you play a game if you didn't expect to get anything out of it?" It didn't sound like Kousuke at all, and Ayumu briefly considered the possibility of an evil twin. Or, in Kousuke's case, maybe a good twin.

"Don't worry about me." Kousuke told him, _"I'm getting enough out of this."_ he added, in his head. He saw Ayumu's hesitation, "Hey, Little Narumi, it's up to you. No one's stopping you from leaving right now." As Ayumu turned to do just that, Kousuke's voice stopped him, "If you do, though, you'll never find out what you want."

"You really think I don't know what I want?" the brunette asked, his back still turned to Kousuke.

"No, I really don't think you do." the latter informed him, "You've been so stuck up in this search for Kiyotaka, I bet he's the only thing you can even think of that I would be able to give you. Am I right?"

The younger Narumi cursed Kousuke under his breath, "So, if it's not Kiyotaka you're giving me, what is it?" His only response was a grin spreading across the emerald-eyed boy's face, telling him he wouldn't get an answer until he played this ridiculous game. Ayumu finally sighed in defeat and crossed the room, sitting down in the seat opposite Kousuke, "Let's get this over with."

"You _do_ know how to play five-card draw, correct?"

Ayumu scoffed, "Of course I do."

"Good, then there's only small variation to this game from any other you've played."

This comment furrowed brown eyebrows, "What kind of variation?"

"I'm sure you've heard of this game before. Every time you lose a hand, you have to take off a piece of your clothing."

Ayumu blinked a few times, making sure he had heard right, "Wait, you mean..._strip_ poker?"

"See, I knew you would have heard of it!" Kousuke exclaimed, shuffling his cards, "Okay then, let's get started."

The brunette suddenly realized why Kousuke had made this room so hot; so they wouldn't freeze their asses off when they got undressed. He gasped as he remembered Kousuke advising him to keep his jacket on, _"If I had known then..."_ he sighed, shaking his head, then wondered why he was even going through with this. Or, for that matter, why _Kousuke_ was going through with this.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kousuke telling him no cards were wild, and shoes didn't count as clothes, then sliding five cards across the table towards the brunette. A moment of silence passed between the two before Kousuke spoke again, "Well?" Ayumu paused before sliding two cards across the table, and a moment later, receiving two more in return.

His eyes scanned over the five cards he held, _"Nothing, nada, zip, crap..."_ he sighed as he threw his cards face down, "Nothing." he stated, eliciting a chuckle from Kousuke.

"Remember, shoes don't count, and both socks count as one piece."

Ayumu grumbled as he took his socks off and hurled them at Kousuke's head, _"Three more hands and I'm going to be completely naked."_ he thought, alarmed. He looked over at Kousuke, seeing the redhead had at least two shirts on, not to mention a jacket. He had come prepared, and Aumu...had come from school. He'd already taken off his jacket, leaving him with only a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

Another hand was dealt and Ayumu hid his suprise at a decent hand. Kousuke openly grunted and traded in three of his cards, his displeased face not altering much at the newcomers. He glanced to the other boy, who simply shook his head, signaling he was good. Kousuke threw his cards down, as did Ayumu, and it came to no suprise when the brown-haired boy won. Kousuke didn't seem to complain at all when he threw off his jacket, though, and seemed to be upset with only the acutal loss of the hand.

More cards were dealt and Ayumu's streak of luck continued. He couldn't give credit to anything other than luck, since the few times he had played poker, he hadn't done well, to say the least. It wasn't his fault, who knew Hiyono was a card shark? Kousuke's top sweater came off, leaving the older teen in a black turtle neck and olive-colored pants, "You didn't tell me you were good at this." he said, smirking.

Ayumu shook his head, "Maybe you're just extremely bad." he suggested, smirking at the glare he recieved. Kousuke got his revenge soon enough as the next hand was dealt and Ayumu suffered an embarassing defeat to a pair of twos. He hesitated before taking his thin, white, t-shirt off, shivering a little as the air rushed over him.

Kousuke refrained from licking his lips, and opted for grinning, "Cold?"

A glare was sent in his direction, "Just deal." He was honestly suprised, with Kousuke's seeming obssession of cards, that he had lasted this long. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, and picked up the five cards as they were sent across the table to him. He sighed as he scanned over the five piece of crap that the cards had become. The trade-in helped none and he frowned, "Nothing again." he murmured, not looking foward to taking his pants off.

Kousuke, on the other side of the table, was frowning as well, "Why do I keep getting crap?" he wondered, looking over to Ayumu, "Well?" A shake of the brown head was his only response, "What's your highest card?"

A quick scan of the cards and brown eyes met green, "Jack."

Emerald orbs flickered temporarily down to the cards in his hand, "Damn it." he muttered, throwing his cards down and slipping off his socks.

Another hand, and another loss for Ayumu resulted in the taking off of the younger one's pants, "How far do you plan on going with this?" he wondered. He would be damned if he was going to take his boxers off in front of the Blade Child.

Kousuke grinned, "All the way."

_"I should have figured."_ he thought, and wondered if Kousuke would just let him leave if he lost again without the embarassment of losing _all_ of his clothing. He quickly shook his head; that wasn't something Kousuke would do at all. Of course, before this day, Ayumu didn't think suggesting a game of strip poker between the two would be something Kousuke would do, either.

Kousuke hid his smirk, everything was going according to plan so far. He had predicted every move Ayumu would make, and had stacked the deck accordingly. _"Now, as long as he doesn't pull a fast one on me, I'll win this."_ As the redhead predicted, he lost the next two rounds, and both boys were down to their underwear, "Guess this hand decides it all." he said, now letting his smirk show, "Good luck, Little Narumi."

Ayumu glared and grabbed the cards that were offered to him. He gasped slightly at the cards in his hand, and looked up at Kousuke, "I'm good." he said, double checking the cards to make sure he hadn't misread the number or suit. Finding he hadn't he wondered how likely it was to get a royal flush right when he needed it the most.

"Damn." Kousuke said, feigning disappointment, "Not a thing." He glanced over to Ayumu, "I take it you've got something good?" Ayumu revealed his pre-destined hand to the redhead. Kousuke let out an approving whistle, "Looks like you beat me, hands down." he said, "Or, pants down, rather." he corrected himself, smirking.

Ayumu saw the older boy stand, ready to shed himself of his remaining clothing, "Wait." he stopped the undressing boy, "That's really not necessary."

"Sure it is." Kousuke objected, "I lost, and these are the rules."

"Just tell me what it is you have for me. What is it that I want the most?"

The Blade Chlid paused from pulling his boxers down and looked up at Ayumu. He walked over to the brunette, "Stand up." he ordered.

Hesitantly, Ayumu obeyed, standing and moving in front of Kousuke, "Well?" he asked, a little impatiently. Before he could react, a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you what you want." Kousuke informed him, "Even if you don't know you want it yet."

"What?" Ayumu asked, brown eyes widening as the redhead closed the small gap in between their lips. He struggled at first, trying to break away from the unwanted contact, but another hand placed itself behind his head, preventing him from escaping. Kousuke forced his tounge in between the brunette's lips, licking every inch of that moist cavern that he could. Ayumu renewed his struggles now for the simple reason that he was running out of breath. Luckily, Kousuke realized this and pulled away, leaving both boys panting.

Ayumu attempted to push Kousuke away, but the stronger boy held him in place, "Now, now, Ayumu, why are you running when I'm trying to give you your prize?" he wondered.

"Let me go." the younger one demanded, a hint of fear and desperation in his voice.

"Only if you promise to stay." Kousuke told him, "Which I don't think you'll do." Ayumu couldn't disagree with that, and made a grunt of protest as their lips met again. Kousuke sighed into the forced kiss, and softened it a bit for the brunette's sake. He pulled back once again to study Ayumu's eyes, "Why can't you just admit that you want me?"

"Because I don't!" Ayumu exclaimed, "I don't know what has led you to believe something like that, but I don't want you." He was now becoming uncertain of his own words, though, seeing as how he barely struggled against the last kiss. The redhead's soft lips met his again for a brief kiss that almost didn't last long enough for Ayumu.

Kousuke grinned, "Why do I have the feeling that you're lying to me, Little Narumi?" he asked, "That wonderful mouth of yours is saying yes and no at the same time." He hadn't ignored Ayumu's willing tounge that contradicted his unwilling words.

Something in Ayumu snapped and he pulled Kousuke to him, ravishing the older boy's mouth. The latter's chuckle was swallowed by Ayumu's tounge and he soon took control of the kiss again. As they broke one, final time, Ayumu made a slight sound of protest. He suddenly wondered how long these feelings for the redhead had been burried, but supposed it didn't matter anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by Kousuke telling him to turn around. He blinked a few times, "Why?" he wondered, his naive brain not being able to comprehend the Blade Child's true motives.

"Just do it." Kousuke said, spinning the brunette around and yanking down his boxers in one, fluid motion.

"What are you doing?" he demanded for the second time that day.

As Kousuke's body pressed against his, he noticed the other's erection through his boxers for the first time, "How many times do I have to tell you?" he whispered into Ayumu's ear before sucking on it.

"I-I don't want _this_." the non-Blade Child objected in a shaky voice, "Not now."

The older one chuckled, "A few minutes ago you didn't want to be kissing me, either." he reminded him.

"But-" Ayumu was cut off as Kousuke wrapped a hand around his still-limp cock. Of course, that soon changed as the suprisingly-soft hand rubbed up and down his shaft, another hand coming around to tease his nipples. A hot mouth lowered to suck on his neck and the moan that errupted from Ayumu's throat was inevitable with all the wonderful things Kousuke was doing to him.

After hardening Ayumu fully, Kousuke pulled away, "Bend over." he ordered. Before the younger one could object or comply, he was pushed from behind and went flying down until his forearms hit the card table. He glanced behind him, a little conernced of what Kousuke was intending to do. He doubted the redhead knew he was a virgin, but felt a little ashamed to admit it. Though, keeping quiet could prove to be extremely painful.

Ayumu soon found that he had little to no choice in the matter as he felt two hands spreading his legs a little and something poking against his entrance, "Wait..." he said in an almost desperate voice. Either Kousuke didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, because a moment later the older boy entered Ayumu's tight hole fully. The brunette screamed out in pain as Kousuke shuttered from pleasure.

"I love to hear you scream." he whispered, "But I want to hear you moan even more."

Brown eyes watered as Ayumu felt himself on the verge of begging, _"No."_ he told himself. He would never beg for Kousuke, and the older one would probably just get off on it anyway. He bit his bottom lip, and waited for Kousuke to move and the pain to come again. He figured by now that he was going to be raped, so it came as a big suprise when two arms wrapped around his chest and Kousuke bent over to place a kiss on Ayumu's neck.

"How you holding up?" he asked, a slight mocking tone in his voice, but also some concern.

"It hurts." Ayumu confessed, blinking back tears.

"I can only imagine, but it will get better." In all honesty, he wasn't sure if this was true or not. He'd always heard it got better after the pain died away, but he had never been with anyone to put the myth to the test. After a few moments, he decided he couldn't take anymore of just standing here with his cock sheathed in Ayumu's heat, and that he needed to move. He started a slow rythym, for the brunette's sake; he didn't want to hurt him _that_ bad. Ayumu whimpered slightly, but had to trust in Kousuke's words of the pain stopping.

The Blade Child lost himself in the pleasure of Ayumu tightening around him every time he entered him again and unconsciously started to move back and forth, faster and faster. He placed his hands on thin hips to steady the younger one as he pounded into him, moaning. Ayumu threw his head back and let out a loud scream as Kousuke drove himself deep into him, hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Deciding that was the spot to aim for, Kousuke concentrated enough to hit it everytime he pushed into the small body.

As that same hand from before wrapped around Ayumu's erection, pumping it in time with Kousuke's thrusts, it became too much for the younger one and he called out Kousuke's name as he came into the other teen's hand. His muscles spasmed, clenching and unclenching around Kousuke's arousal and sending the redhead over the edge. He thrusted into Ayumu a few more times as he climaxed, legs shaking in pleasure. As he pulled out of the other boy, Kousuke collapsed on the floor, grabbing a blanket he had set aside in case everything really did go the way he had planned. Ayumu glanced over to him and made his way to the warmth of Kousuke's body, hesitantly curling up against it.

Kousuke grinned and wrapped the blanket around Ayumu's body, pulling him closer. The brunette snuggled up against his lover, "Now, tell me you didn't want that." the emerald-eyed boy said, smirking down at his new boyfriend.

The chocolate-haired boy just chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning into Kousuke, "Guess you won."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eh, not too bad, right? Yes, it was senseless smut, but we should know that's what I do best. Once agian, this fic was dedicated to freya kurenai. If you haven't read her fics, go do it! And review!


End file.
